A MidSummer Night's Dream
by Two-Dozen-Roses
Summary: Complete. Hermione and Ron arrange a party to celebrate the summer. A sweet story for anyone who loves RHr shipping.
1. Dawn

Dawn.  
  
It was nearly ten o'clock in the morning when Hermione awoke to the rays of sunlight pouring down upon her bed, causing the dust in the air to be caught and glisten in the amazing rays. Hermione was shocked to realise that it was nearly an hour after her normal holiday "wake-up time"; but it was just so comfortable lying there in Ginny's wooden four-poster bed, she had her bushy head on the pink feather-stuffed pillow and the rest of her slim frame was curled up under the large patchwork quilt- a couple minutes longer than usual couldn't hurt. Hermione was so glad to be back at the burrow, to see all of the usual sights and feel the comfort, which was impossible to feel anywhere else in the world- even her IKEA, bunk bed at her parents' house wasn't nearly as cosy as the one she was resting in at that particular moment. Hermione loved everything in the burrow, from Ginny lying in a sleeping bag at the foot of the bed, to the gnomes, which ran around, playing tag through the rose bushes in the garden.  
  
Hermione sat up and arranged the pillows behind her, so as she could rest her back comfortably on them. She did this as silently as possible, so as not to wake Ginny. Hermione rubbed her eyes and leant over the bed to pick up a book, which had been left on the floor barely twelve hours ago. It was a book entitled "1000 And One Career Choices For The Modern Witch", Hermione flicked through the yellowing pages to the section on "Charity Work", and then she settled down to read the extremely small chapter.  
  
So, you want to do charity work ... (why?), I mean, good for you! Surprisingly, There aren't that many jobs in the present wizarding world  
for the next Mother Teresa (a muggle woman who devoted her life to help others around her), the only job opening (I say this because no-one ever takes the job) I am aware of is based in the Ministry of Magic (MOM), the  
job is set on helping magical creatures less able than yourself. To complete the job, you'd have to become- what muggles call- a social worker.  
You'd have to visit the creatures, making sure they are aware of there  
rights (some may turn violent if you suggest they don't know already), giving them a small but healthy amount of money to give them a better value of life (some may turn violent if you suggest they are poor) and give out clothes and/or sheets to make sure they stay warm throughout the day and night (they are likely to turn violent when you point out that they are no different to wizards, who can feel and suffer from the cold). Taking all this in I plead with you to re-think this career and go down the next best path- Teaching! As you'd still be devoting your life to others and helping  
them make their way through this harsh world.  
  
And that was it, a one page long chapter. "Maybe he's got a point ... I mean, I'd love to be a teacher, I've got the right OWLs for the job and Merlin knows I've spent the last five years of my life teaching the difference between right and wrong to Harry and Ron. Hey, and I could then teach all my students about the harsh lives of house-elves and order them to set their (if they have any) house-elves free ... the ones which work in their homes, anyway." Hermione thought to her self.  
  
From upstairs, Hermione heard Ron get out of bed, walk to the bathroom, flush the toilet and walk downstairs- past her door. "Time I went downstairs", Hermione muttered to her self. 'What a coincidence' said a little voice in her head in a smug voice. "Oh, shut up" Hermione thought angrily. And she pulled on her dressing gown, slipped on her slippers and gave her out-of-control mane a brush. As she sneaked out of the room, she heard the low rumbles of her fellow housemates as they awoke on this August morning.  
  
As Hermione tiptoed, into the kitchen she came face to face with the one and only Ron Weasley. "Hiya, wan' some t-t-t-toast?" Ron asked, yawning widely.  
  
Hope you liked it so far, I've got some wicked ideas for the next chapters. Type them up ASAP for you and get ready to feel the love between these two. Yay! Hermione and Ron forever!!! 3 3 3 


	2. Morning

Morning.  
  
"No thanks, Ron ... don't you know, you should cover your mouth when you yawn- it might let the devil in." "Bloody hell! Don't tell me you believe in those superstitions ... do you?" "Yes, as a matter of fact I do" Replied Hermione trying not to notice the hysterical giggles from the boy opposite her. "Oh Shut Up!" Complained Hermione, giving up. "Ok, ok" Agreed Ron breathlessly, "So, if you don't want toast- what do you want ... bacon, cornflakes, porridge, fruit?" asked Ron, ticking off the several items of food on his fingers. "Some grapes would be nice," replied Hermione in a voice just as sour. Ron went off around the kitchen searching for the bowl of fruit his mother refilled everyday while Hermione found a plate for herself. "It said on the WWN last night that today's going to be the hottest day this summer." Ron told Hermione, passing her a mixture of red and green grapes. "Wow, we should really do something to celebrate. I know, let's have a garden party ... if it's alright with your Mum." "Yeah, Mum'll be fine with it- she loves cooking, she just moans to make a point to my dad that he doesn't do enough. We could do the decorations, Ginny could sort out the music and Fred and Geo- actually, no, best not risk it, Harry can organise seating. What do you think?" Ron asked Hermione excitedly. "Fantastic idea!" Said Hermione grinning at Ron who grinned back.  
  
"What are you two smiling at?" asked a tired looking Harry wearing blue pyjamas. "We're having a party! Tonight. Around seven?" said Ron glancing at Hermione quizzically. "Yep, seven on the dot- and you're doing the seating arrangements!" Said Hermione in a voice that said 'You'll do it if you want to live'. "Great." Replied Harry sarcastically. "I'm going to get dressed," said Hermione. "I think I'll join you," said Ron, catching up with her. Hermione shot him a look. "Not in that way" said Ron turning as red as his hair. Hermione just giggled, sounding scarily like Lavender.  
  
Hermione departed from Ron's company just outside Ginny's door and went inside. Inside, Ginny was still dead to the world, so Hermione crept quietly over to the chest of draws and pulled out a pair of her best (cleanest) jeans and a t-shirt and pulled them on. She then stood up, examined herself in the mirror. 'Mmmm, something's missing' thought Hermione. 'Jewellery!' Hermione then put on her silver watch, necklace and slipped the sapphire earrings, which Ron had bought her as an early birthday present into her ears.  
  
Hermione then heard a knock on the door. "Ready?" Hissed Ron's voice. "Ready" said Hermione and she pulled on the doorknob. 


	3. Mid Morn

A/N: Hi Everyone! I'm truly sorry that I haven't posted any chapters for such a long while, but hey, you don't want to hear me grovelling- let's get on with the story ...  
  
Update: Ron and Hermione have decided to throw a summer party, so at present, they are arranging the party which will begin at 7 o' clock.  
  
Mid Morn  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron flashing her perfectly white teeth, Ron ginned back. Hermione felt her knees wobble. "So" said Ron, breaking the silence as they walked down the stairs. "What type of decorations do you think we should use?" "Well, I haven't brought anything with me" Said Hermione, biting her lip. "I suppose we could always owl order some ..." Ron's face fell. Hermione quickly got the point. "I'll pay ... it was my idea after all." Said Hermione in an attempt to boost Ron's deflated ego. It worked. "OK, I'll pay you my share of the cost when I get my pocket money off Mum." Said Ron brightly.  
  
As they entered the kitchen Ron and Hermione noticed that Harry was not alone, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had joined him, as well as Fred and George who were sat at the breakfast table showing Harry their newest product- "Exploding bubblegum!" said Fred proudly. "You know when people chew gum?" said George, taking over. "Yes ..." muttered Harry. "Well, they just can't resist blowing bubbles, can they?" asked Fred. "No ..." replied Harry looking intrigued. "So, when they do- it explodes in their face and leaves a ringing noise in their ears for hours, ya, de ya, de ya ..." Said Ron finishing off Fred and George's sales speech. "We've heard it so much we know it off by heart." Fred and George were wearing identical murderous expressions. "Does your girlfriend want a piece?" asked Fred spitefully, holding out a sick of purple gum. Hermione flushed scarlet. "She is NOT my girlfriend! She is my FRIEND, FRIEND," snapped Ron, his neck turning a deep shade of crimson. Ron was carefully avoiding Hermione's eyes. Fred and George just sniggered. "Yeah, right." Said George "Besides, Angelina was my friend, and Fred's girlfriend before we got together- now look at us! The happiest couple in the world!" "I thought you both share a bedroom at her parent's house in Essex," retorted Hermione, testily. Ron, Harry and Fred all sniggered. "Anyway" said Ron loudly "We wanted to ask you Harry if you had any ideas for this evening?" "Um, ooh, can we get some butterbeer?" Asked Harry excitedly. "Ooh, can we?" Ron asked, looked expectantly at Hermione. "Why are you asking me?" said Hermione rolling her eyes "I'm not your mother!" Ron and Harry promptly turned to look at Mrs. Weasley hopefully. Hermione muttered "Boys" and set off back outside the kitchen and up the stairs to find a copy of the 'Daily Prophet'. Hermione soon found one on top of her trunk in Ginny's now suspiciously empty room. She flicked to the back of the paper where they had a number of adverts and order forms, which could be cut out. Hermione found the order form for a wizarding shop in Hogsmeade, 'Shindig'.  
  
"Ok" muttered Hermione "That'll be one box of levitating candles, 50 four day old illuminated fairies and I think, yes, a box of 100 seeds for 1 hour growth roses, red, white and pink." Hermione folded up the form then wandered into Ron's bedroom to find Pig. "Pig! Pig!" sang Hermione in a soft voice at the twittering owl above her head. "Pigwidgeon!" said Hermione sharply, getting irritated. The tiny owl lowered it's minute body low enough for her to securely attach the letter to his leg. Pigwidgeon flew instantly out of the attic window and out over the countryside. Hermione stayed leaning on the windowsill for a long while after pig had flew out of sight.  
  
"Tonight's going to be great," thought Hermione to herself, wiping her perspiring forehead with her delicate hand. 


	4. Lunch Time

Hiya everyone! I'm determined to keep writing because I am sure that if I don't then I'll get writer's block, big time! So on with the story.  
  
Lunch.  
  
Soon after Hermione, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys had finished their lunch (boiled new potatoes, salad, tomatoes, coleslaw and about eight pints of home-made lemonade) Pig arrived in the kitchen struggling to carry a large box, five times his size containing even heavier decorations, accompanied by a severe looking brown owl who had four thick envelopes tied round his legs. They were their (Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny's) Hogwarts letters- three of which containing some very important O.W.L results.  
  
Ron rescued Pig, passing the large box to Hermione, who smiled gratefully at Ron as he passed her the package, while Harry untied the letters and passed them around. Ginny ripped open her letter, frowning at the number of books she'd have to buy and quickly departed to go and find Mrs. Weasley and break the bad news.  
  
Hermione grinned nervously at Ron and Harry who manage small, extremely nervous smiles back. "On the count of three?" she asked. Ron and Harry just grunted in reply apparently too nervous to manage speech. "One ... two ... two and a half ... THREE!" The three of them instantly ripped into their parchment envelopes. Inside were three pieces of parchment for each of them. The first was the annual letter from Professor. McGonagall listing the choice of lessons to chose depending on their O.W.L results, the books they would need to buy for each lesson and apologising for the short delay of their results (as they been expected in July and it was now early August). The second piece of parchment was a list of the lessons to choose from, which results were needed for each lesson and a box to tick if you chose to take the lesson. The list was as followed:  
  
Arthimancy..............................E  
  
Care of Magical Creatures............A  
  
Charms..................................E  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts.......E  
  
Divination...............................E  
  
Herbology...............................A  
  
History of Magic.......................O  
  
Muggle Studies.........................P  
  
Potions...................................E  
  
(Usually Professor Snape only accepts students with the top grade 'Outstanding', but due to a lack of students with satisfactory grades in Professor Snape's opinion he has had to lower his guideline)  
  
Transfiguration.........................E  
  
Astronomy..............................A  
  
Now there was only one piece of parchment left- the results! On the parchment there were three columns listing the grade for the written exam, the practical exam (if necessary) and the average grade for each lesson, Hermione's results were as follows:  
  
Arthimancy O – Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures O / O – Outstanding  
  
Charms O/O – Outstanding  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts O/O – Outstanding  
  
Herbology O/O – Outstanding  
  
History of Magic E – Exceeds Expectations  
  
Muggle Studies O – Outstanding  
  
Potions O/O – Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration O/O – Outstanding  
  
Astronomy O/E – Outstanding  
  
"Wow, Ron, Harry! I got nine Os! Nine!" exclaimed Hermione as she pulled them both into a tight hug. "Why not ten?" asked Ron, "I was sure that you would ..." "Well, during the History of Magic exam Harry fainted, didn't he and after that I just couldn't concentrate." Harry looked crest-fallen. "Sorry Hermione ..." Harry began until Ron stopped him, "It wasn't your fault, and besides, I bet the real reason Hermione didn't get an O is because she forgot all the names of the Goblins!" "I Did Not!" Barked Hermione, Ron just winked at her causing her to turn a familiar shade of crimson. "Well ... I think I'll go and unpack the decorations outside, if that's ok with you two ..." "Hang on, Hermione" said Harry, "Don't you want to know what we got?" "Oh, right, go on then ..." "I got Os in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms, Es in Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and in Potions, and I got As in the rest except for History of Magic in which I got a D" Said Harry happily. "I got the same as Harry except for a P in History of Magic and a high E in Charms" muttered Ron. "Well done! That's brilliant!" And with that she gave Harry a tight hug and then turned and gave Ron an equally tight hug but for slightly longer, and while they were joined Hermione whispered to him "You're amazing!" After they pulled away, Hermione looked shy and quickly departed from the room while Ron stood transfixed on the spot smiling, but slightly red in the face.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it- finally, got this chapter finished- enjoy! I'm actually getting excited about where this is going. P.S. If any one has any ideas or requests they'd like to make please review, or e-mail me at Oh, if you're a fan of Harry Potter, visit – hilarious! 


	5. Afternoon

Afternoon

As Hermione quickly departed from the kitchen and upstairs, her face grew steadily redder at each stair she climbed. 'Why did I say that? Why did I say THAT?' was the phrase running repeatedly through her mind. 'He's not going to talk to me now, Hermione; you _know_ how embarrassed he gets! What have I done!'

As Hermione stepped into Ginny's room she stopped dead in her tracks. There on Ginny's bed was Ginny and Dean- kissing!

"Oh My Merlin! What _are _you doing?" Screeched Hermione. "Dean, Get off her!" She said tugging at his sleeve.

"Mione! He's just arrived … we were just … um … saying Hello."

"Saying Hello?" Repeated Hermione, dumbfounded. "Ron's going to kill you!" Said Hermione, finally. She then picked up her bag of party decorations and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. When she was out of sight of the door, she shuddered. "Ewww"

Hermione ran down the stairs where at the bottom step, she came face to face with Ron who she had so nearly ran into. "Um … Hi!" Muttered Ron. Hermione was still struggling to find anything to say. Several seconds had passed until she finally muttered without pausing for breath "Dean and Ginny are in her room kissing on her bed and I told them that you're going to kill them because I think it's gross" Hermione sighed for breath, and watched as Ron comprehended what she had just revealed. "They are WHAT?" Bellowed Ron. Hermione clasped her hand over her ear, "Ron, I think I was over reacting; let's leave them, eh? Come and help me put up these", gesturing to the bag in her free hand. Ron took a deep sigh, saw the pleading look in Hermione's eyes, his heart seemed to melt and finally said "… OK" Hermione beamed at him and proceeded to drag him outside.

"Ok, Ron … pay attention, you can kill Dean later, I'll even help you if you help me with this." Hermione joked grinning at him, he grinned back, "OK, OK, what would you like me to do?" Ron asked as he struggled to prise about five fairies out of the box of seeds, which they were shoving into their mouths greedily. Hermione sighed and muttered a hex, pointing her wand at the fairies that had now tried to bite Ron's fingers. The fairies instantly dropped onto the bouncy green grass under their feet.

"Fanks" Ron mumbled, his index finger shoved in his mouth where he was sucking on the blood to try and stem the flow.

Hermione smiled slightly at him. "Well, you're taller than me, so if you could place about ten of these candles on the branches of those two birch trees. Then when you've done that you can plant as many of these rose seeds as you can around the garden, ok? And while you're doing that, I'll be mowing the lawn and trying to persuade these darn fairies to fly inside this garden only, and not to go disappearing."

"Ok, but how can you 'mow' a lawn? That's a muggle thing isn't it?"

"Yes, but I found a lawn mower in your Dad's shed last summer, it should still be there, it just means I'll be cutting the grass with a big machine"

Over an hour later, the garden was looking stunning. The trees were glinting in the candle light, the fairies were playing in the air about seven foot above the ground and the roses were illuminated in the starlight from the early stars in the sky. Hermione had just finished putting the mower in the shed when she tripped on tampered with toaster and into Ron's arms; he caught her and twisted her around. He looked tired but happy, while Hermione was covered in grass stains and a few battle wounds from the aggressive fairies. They stared into each other's eyes, Ron was aware of Hermione's heat on his hands and Hermione was aware of Ron's large hands on the small of her back. Then Fred's voice brought them back down to earth with a bump, "Oi! You two! Get inside, Mum wants George and me to set up the tables, the foods nearly ready and she thinks you might want to go and get changed."

"Oh, OK. Thanks Fred." Yelled back Ron, not really thanking Fred as Ron swore he couldn't have timed that little announcement at a worse time. Ron sighed and slowly removed his hands from Hermione's waist. They both automatically felt disappointment, but hid it well.

Hermione recovered quickly and stood up straight. "Party Time!" Ron laughed at her enthusiasm. "What are you wearing tonight?" Hermione asked Ron as they made their way up the garden.

"Dunno yet, whatever's in my wardrobe, I suppose." Hermione looked like she was struggling to resist rolling her eyes. Ron noticed and shook his head and laughed quietly. "What are you wearing then? Something outstanding and sure to shame me into the ground, I expect." This time, Hermione laughed, Ron's hand twitched nervously at the sound of her beautiful, sweet laughter.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you …" Hermione flicked her hair over her shoulder and skipped through the back door to make her way upstairs. Ron's heart gave a little beat of excitement.

**A/N: Ah wow, I haven't written a chapter for this story in about a year! I didn't like where it was going, but according to my reviews, some of you do, and that's what matters most to me. So this is for you, enjoy!**


	6. Evening

Evening

Hermione ran up to Ginny's room, where Ginny was sitting on her bed looking sheepish. "Sorry about … earlier. I don't think that'll be happening again any time soon" Ginny rubbed her eyes and looked down into her lap, as though fighting back tears. Hermione, who had not been expecting such an arrival, didn't know what to do.

"Erm… what happened? Have you two had a row?" Hermione asked, as she sat down on Ginny's right, resting her hand on Ginny's forearm. Ginny seemed to choke on her tears for a minute before answering Hermione.

"Well, after you came in, Dean got really embarrassed and wouldn't kiss me anymore, I started laughing at him, telling him not to worry, to loosen up a bit… to have fun, then suddenly he said he wasn't sure if we should keep seeing each other, he said he was getting to _old_", Ginny spat this word out, "to be mucking about with girls, to be having fun and by me laughing at the situation, showed how _immature_ I was, and that needed a woman, not a girl!" The tears, which had once resided in Ginny's eyes, had now been replaced by anger and Hermione could almost see the burning need to hurt Dean dancing behind her eyes. "I mean, _what the hell?_ What have I done? Stop having fun… he's seventeen not seventy." Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Gin, he's not worth it, he probably only finished it because he didn't want you to do it first. You know he doesn't deserve you, you're funny, gorgeous, clever and a Weasley… what's he? Dean." Ginny laughed hollowly. "You never know, he might have done you a favour…"

Ginny looked intrigued. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've seen Harry looking at you very differently over the last few days, whenever I mention your name he glances towards the doorway to look for you, and when ever Ron mentions Dean, Harry tends to dent anything he's holding." Ginny's eyes lit up in hope.

"Really? You're not just saying this to cheer me up?" Hermione gasped at Ginny in mock horror.

"Would I do that!" Ginny laughed, not replying. "Now, go freshen up, make your self gorgeous again and go knock that boy dead." Hermione winked at Ginny, and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, Hermione, Ron's lucky to have you." Ginny hugged Hermione then ran out of the door towards the bathroom. Hermione remained sitting, in shock at Ginny's departing comment.

Recovering quickly at the realisation that she had to get washed and changed and join the party which she had arranged, Hermione got up and rushed over to her trunk pulling out the dress her parents got her as a welcome home present. She then pulled out her wash bag and hurried off to the bathroom. After washing, moisturising and making up her face, Hermione returned to the bedroom and pulled on her dress, examined herself in the full length mirror, and brushed her beautifully long hair gently.

Ron was sitting at the breakfast table, fiddling with his fingers and glancing towards the staircase every few moments. Heaving himself up from the chair he took to walking around the table and humming WWN songs under his breath.

A cough from the doorway announced Hermione's arrival in the doorway. Ron looked up. His mouth fell open. "Wow…" They both blushed. Hermione looked, in Ron's opinion, simply stunning, she was wearing a shimmering read halter neck dress, which fell to her knees and seemed to emit both heat and light, so that the normally dark and dingy kitchen suddenly seemed cosy and inviting.

"That good?" Hermione suggested cheekily. Ron nodded still unable to talk. "Shall we go out… into the garden, then?" Hermione quickly added. Ron once again nodded and shut his mouth. Hermione led the way with Ron hurrying in her wake.

As they stepped out of the doorway an explosion of cheers and applause greeted them over the distant sound of music. This time it was Hermione's turn to stand open-mouthed, unable to speak. Gathered in the garden was every member of the order Ron and Hermione had ever met, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, his girlfriend, Hannah, Hagrid and a few of Ginny's young witch friends that lived nearby. Mrs Weasley hurried up to them, wrapped her arms around them and squeaked, "This is lovely, thank you both! What a lovely way to enjoy the summer! You must have worked so hard!" Mrs Weasley let go of them, her face shining with happiness. "And Fred told us the good news… Welcome to the family Hermione!" And before Hermione could say anything Mrs Weasley had enveloped her in a big hug.

Ron looked dumbstruck. "What! What did Fred tell you mum?" Hermione nodded at Ron as though to agree with his reasons for asking.

"Fred told us about your decision to start courting" Mrs Weasley said slowly, then winking at Ron. Ron looked at though he'd just been hit in the face by a shovel. "I think I'll go and hand out the drinks…" and with that, Mrs Weasley hurried off into the crowd of people. Hermione and Ron turned to stare at each other in disbelief.

"Did you say something?" They both asked at the same time. "NO" The then replied at the same moment. "I'm gonna kill Fred!" Ron exploded.

Bill came weaving through the crowd up to them, clutching Fleur's hand in his own.

"I hear you've joined the club!" Bill shouted a little too loudly then hiccupped. Fleur giggled at his side. Ron raised one eyebrow.

"Are you … drunk?" Bill looked mortally offended. "I do NOT get drunk, I'll have you and your girlfriend know!" Ron and Hermione blushed crimson.

"Hermione isn't my girlfriend." Ron said determinedly.

Fleur waved one of her pale hands as if to swat away Ron's comment. "She clearly ees! Eet ees obvious! I ave seen you togezzer! Eet is true!" Fleur giggled and pulled Bill away who was now laughing insanely at Fleur's conclusion.

"Let's go for a walk…" Hermione muttered. Ron nodded in agreement and walked over to an empty garden bench.

Within ten minutes half the people at the party and decided to congratulate Ron and Hermione on their new found love for one another. And however hard they tried, everyone seemed to refuse to believe that they weren't courting, as Mrs Weasley had so kindly put it.

After Ginny had ran up to Hermione, shouting at her for not telling her sooner but left laughing at her attempt to make them hold hands, Hermione had had enough. "Is there somewhere I can get some fresh air and peace and quiet?" Ron thought for a moment.

"Yeah there's the stream at the end of the garden, behind all those trees, there's a field where the muggle kids play in the day, only me and Ginny know it's there, well except for dad, but he's not even allowed close to there cause Mum's scared he'll ambush the kids and nick their toys and stuff. They laughed softly at the thought.

"Ah, cool, do you think you could show me how to get past the trees… without being seen?"

"Yeah sure, I'll come with you, if you don't mind." Ron suggested.

"Of course not, I'd like the company. And you're the only one who knows the truth about 'us'."

Hermione smiled up at Ron and followed him down the garden avoiding eye contact with the other, now tipsy, guests.


	7. Night

Night

Tottering quickly behind Ron to keep up with his long-legged strides, Hermione followed Ron to the end of the garden, where a crowd of tall evergreen trees stood like soldiers brought to attention. Ron stopped at the edge of the trees and looked back at Hermione, exchanged smiles and then glanced around the garden to make sure they would be able to depart unnoticed.

Lupin was sitting in a chair nearby watching Tonks as she danced to a jazzy tune with Ginny, who was laughing wildly as Tonks changed her facial features every time a certain note was emitted from the radio. Ron noticed a faint smile traced on Lupin's lips. Mrs Weasley, who must either have been drunk or overwhelmed by the loving atmosphere in the air, had positioned herself in her husbands lap and was now playing with the remaining wisps of hair beneath his ragged wizard's hat. Charlie and Hannah now seemed to be having a vertical wrestling match against the garden fence as gnomes tied their shoelaces together. Fleur was sitting on the grass with her head on Bill's knees and was tracing circles into his leg with her finger, while Bill snored loudly on the garden bench, his head lolling back unattractively, his tongue sticking out to the right of his mouth. Some of the fairies Hermione had bought for the party now seemed to have mated at brightly lit multicoloured dots flew through the night sky, obviously the offspring of the magical creatures.

Hermione brought Ron back to attention with a light cough. Ron shook the thoughts of blooming romance from his mind to glance at Hermione who was watching him with her head on her shoulder, a tiny grin spread across her lips. The wave of romantic thoughts came rushing over Ron once more at the sight of Hermione.

"Come on then, Madam." Ron joked, gesturing for Hermione to follow him.

Ron held back the last of the trees branches as Hermione climbed through the army of trees. Hermione gratefully followed the path Ron had prepared for her out of the maze of trees, tripping slightly as she neared Ron. Forgetting the braches he was holding back, Ron let them go to catch Hermione as she stumbled forward.

Hermione felt Ron's arms catch her around the waist, his strength protecting her from the fall and from injury. Ron noticed Hermione had also grabbed his arms as she'd fallen.

Ron looked down at Hermione's face; she however was staring at something behind Ron, her eyes wide with apparent amazement. "What is it?" Ron asked. Hermione simply sighed, "Look". Ron turned his head, still not letting Hermione go. The stream was a few feet in front of the, bluish green, glinting in the mix of fresh starlight and the light seeping through the barrier of trees behind them. On the water floated paper boats, abandoned by muggle children and lily pads, similarly abandoned by their inhabitants. Beyond the stream lay the field, stretching far and wide. It appeared to Hermione like a massive blanket of flowers and freshly cut grass. Hermione breathed in deeply as she studied the rest of the sight in front of her. At the left of the field, a muggle play area stood erected, containing some swings, a roundabout and a sand pit.  
Rather plain, thought Hermione, but it didn't matter when there was so much to do on the beautiful blanket of pasture that lay to its side.

"Pretty, huh?" Asked Ron playfully, still staring down at Hermione. "Stunning," breathed Hermione. "Like a hidden treasure. So pure but spellbinding." Ron scrunched up his face in thought. He was sure she must have been referring to the sight before them, but somehow she had just managed to describe herself perfectly.

Hermione finally looked up at Ron and met his gaze. Ron blushed, his ears turning their familiar shade of pink and muttered. "You've got a twig in your hair" and raised his hand to remove it from Hermione's hair, the other dropping to his side.

"Ah right… thanks." Whispered Hermione, slightly disappointed. "You wanna go on the swings?" Hermione asked trying, to return her feelings to her previous level of giddy happiness.

"Love to." Ron replied, grinning at her, willing to go along with Hermione's plans.  
Hermione went to jump gracefully over the stream in her high sandals, but at the last second, slipped and landed knee deep in the water. "Great…" Hermione muttered as she struggled to climb out of the water. Her exclamation of annoyance, however, was drowned out but Ron who was sitting on the dew covered grass, clutching his side, laughing hysterically. His expression was one of battling emotions, the first being hilarity and the second being difficulty at trying to stop laughing at Hermione's embarrassment. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry," gasped Ron, not appearing at all sorry. "You just shoulda… ha ha… you really shoulda seen your face… ha ha… as you fell" Ron finished off his sentence by imitating Hermione's apparent expression when falling. His eyes were wide as his mouth sort of opened into a small circle of shock. Hermione, sat on the opposite side of the stream, pulling off her drenched sandals, glared at Ron, a small smile clearly hidden though, beneath her frown.

Ron, finally got up from the sodden grass, dignifying brushed himself off and leaped gracefully over the stream with apparent ease. Hermione's frown deepened.

"C'mon." Laughed Ron, holding out his hand for Hermione to use to heave herself up. She gratefully accepted and got to her feet. Before she could finish smoothing out her dress Hermione was sprinting towards the swings shouting back to Ron "Last one to the swings smells like Dragon Dung!" Ron laughed aloud as he rolled his eyes and chased her across the prairie.

When Ron reached the swings, having jumped over the fence in his hurry to beat Hermione, he was greeted with Hermione flying back and forth at an extreme speed.

"Careful, you'll hurt yourself if you're not lucky." Ron shouted to Hermione as she flew by, "No, I won't, unless I do … this" Shouted Hermione as she whizzed forwards and jumped off at the highest point the swing reached. Hermione seemed to have come off her seat at about 60 miles per hour but strangely seemed to float slowly to the ground as if a parachute was attached to her. She landed gently onto her feet, smiling and turned to look at Ron who was holding onto the metal poles for support and gaping at Hermione. "How the frigging hell did you do that?" Ron asked, stunned. Hermione grinned smugly back at him. "One of the first signs I got that I was a witch. I fell off a swing when I was only little, about two, I think. My mum and dad thought I was going to die, until I just sort of soared to the ground. It impressed my Gran the most." Hermione revealed, skipping back to the swings, where Ron was now sitting, swinging backwards and forwards, his trainers skimming the ground where the grass had worn away, smiling, and impressed by Hermione's past.

Ron and Hermione sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, listening to the faint sound of wizard music fill the air from the distant garden, until the heavens seemed to be replaced by a familiar musical sound that both Ron and Hermione recognised.

"Is that… the Monkees?" Hermione asked, puzzled, looking enquiringly at Ron as an upbeat tune skimmed the air around them.

I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me.  
Love was out to get me  
that's the way it seemed.  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams.

"Oh God…" Muttered Ron. "Yeah it is, Dad bought all their music after he and mum went to a muggle club where they were playing once. Some of the only muggle bands he likes, well them and the Beatles… it's a seventies thing." Hermione laughed and got to her feet.

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
not a trace of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love, I'm a believer!  
I couldn't leave her if I tried.

"Well, it would be a shame to leave history unrepeated, don't you think?" Hermione asked, as she danced unconsciously in front of Ron. "What do you mean?" Asked Ron quickly, not daring to believe his luck. "Do you want to dance?" He added quickly, before he could stop himself. "You asking me to dance?" Hermione asked, cheekily, glowing pink patches on her cheeks appearing as she spoke. Ron thought for a moment as he stared into Hermione's deep dark eyes. "I'm asking." He concluded. "Then I'm dancing." Replied Hermione, holding out her hand for him to accept, miming Ron's earlier actions down by the stream. Ron clasped his hand in Hermione's and spun her around, in time with the music.

I thought love was more or less a given thing,  
Seems the more I gave the less I got.  
What's the use in tryin'?  
All you get is pain.  
When I needed sunshine I got rain.

The music no longer seemed distant and weak to Ron and Hermione, as they danced. It seemed louder and more inspiring than ever. As they danced, they knew they were free. Free of worry. Free of thought. Free of people's opinions. But most importantly, they were free to be together. As the music's tempo quickened their dancing got more elaborate. Hermione's dance was flying up daringly as Ron spun her, barefoot, they pulled each other closer, the heat between them was off the scale. Ron had never felt this way, let alone while dancing which he had always tried his best to avoid doing.

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
not a trace of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love, I'm a believer!  
I couldn't leave her if I tried.

As the music died away, they finished their dance by Ron twirling Hermione into his arms. Hermione expected to be spun quickly out again, but that certain motion never came. Ron held Hermione close, one arm on her back, one still clutching her own. Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes, letting the emotion within them, crash over her like the waves of the ocean. She had never been surer, than that very moment, that Ron liked her, maybe even loved her, as much as she did for him. Se felt Ron's hand begin to tremble with slight nerves, beneath her own and clasped it harder, as though delivering a secret message, a confirmation of love, to him in silence. The atmosphere around them began to fill with the sound of 'Daydream Believer' but Ron and Hermione did not resume their dance. As they stared into each other's eyes, Ron's fingers pushed some locks of Hermione's hair out of her eyes. Hermione followed Ron's fingers with her eyes and watched them as they ran back down her back, tickling her slightly as they went.

Hermione shut her eyes, to enjoy the sensation and before she could reopen them, Ron's lips had made contact with her own. His lips were incredibly soft and large, and made her feel safe to be with him, the kiss was tender and sweet. The perfect first kiss for two best friends to experience. Ron's lips parted slightly, for breath and in that split second, Hermione had used the gap to her advantage. Skimming her own moist tongue over Ron's lips and around his tongue, and quickly returning to her mouth. Ron suddenly found himself full of a newly found passion for kissing and took his turn to visit Hermione's mouth, running his moist tongue over her bottom lip. He felt Hermione's lips curve into a small smile beneath his. Hermione felt Ron's lips mirror her own against her lips.

Regretting her actions before actually carrying them out, Hermione broke away. Ron looked happy and refreshed. His lips looked slightly swollen due to their recent exercise and his hands were stroking Hermione's hair, which fell down her back in tangled waves.

Hermione entwined her fingers with Ron's and the walked silently out of the children's play area, still making eye contact and grinning wildly at each other.

The new couple walked through the sand pit, Hermione dragging her bare feet through the thick, deep, soft sand as Ron raised his feet amusingly as he walked, in order not to fill his trainers with sand. They both stopped abruptly to wrap their arms around each other once more and resume their kiss. Before they could get really into their kiss, a loud sound like a gunshot or a car backfiring came from The Burrow's garden. Ron and Hermione pulled away and stared at each other in horror before sprinting back to the trees. Hermione and Ron flew over the stream at a great speed and pushed their way through the jungle of branches, grazing their skin as they went. As they entered the end of the garden, they skidded to a halt, still holding hands, now squeezing tightly due to fear.

On the lawn in front of them, where Tonks and Ginny had been dancing nearly an hour before, sat Harry, glasses askew looking dazed and his mouth shining red, with something that looked suspiciously like lipstick. Ginny was standing behind him, screaming at Fred and George who were pointing their wands at Harry looking furious. Ginny's lipstick was smudged around her mouth and her hair was falling out of place as she bellowed at her brothers. "IT IS NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS WHO I DO AND DO NOT KISS!" She yelled at the pair. "I THOUGHT YOU'D MUCH PREFER HARRY TO DEAN AND MICHAEL, HE TREATS ME WITH RESPECT AND KIDNESS, NOT AS SOME…. OBJECT!" She bellowed, as Harry turned pink under Ron and Hermione's watchful eyes. Mrs Weasley hurried up to Ginny and tried to quieten her, to no avail. Harry, who had now gotten to his feet, gently entwined his fingers with Ginny's and whispered something in her ear. Ginny stopped shouting at once, glared at Fred and George, flicked her hair over her shoulder and flounced off towards the back door of the burrow, pulling Harry with her. Fred and George looked thunderous. As they turned back to face their audience, Fred's jaw dropped at the sight of Ron and Hermione holding hands. "Wh…what are you two doing?" Everyone else looked around to follow Fred's gaze, although none of them seemed surprised at the sight, they of course thought they had already been courting before they wandered off.

Ron's ears burned red as Hermione's gaze dropped to look at her bare feet. "We're holding hands." He replied defiantly. "Problem?" Fred looked stunned as George raised one eyebrow at Ron's bluntness. "You don't actually go out though… I only told Mum that to wind you up." Came Fred's response, looking incredulously at Ron and Hermione, the fellow party guests now turning their heads to look at the pair as well. "Well, everyone seemed so happy that we'd 'finally' gotten together, and it seemed mean to disappoint them on such a wonderful evening." Ron said slowly, smirking. Hermione looked up into his happy face and grinned, blushingly. Some of the guests made 'Aww' sounds and others laughed lightly at Ron's response.

They continued to smile at each other, until Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and pulled his face down to hers and planted a soft, long and dazzling kiss on his mouth.

Now, that's what I call a happy ending.


End file.
